Quote
Quote　(クォート Kuôto) (Mr. Traveler in Cave Story 3D) is the playable, silent protagonist of Cave Story. His name is spoken very few times in-game by his companion Curly Brace. He is described as an "armed recon robot", built to resemble a human boy. However, unlike most robots, he and Curly Brace are fully sentient and possess a full range of emotions. Curly Brace (カーリーブレイス Kârî Bureisu) is the female protagonist of Cave Story. She, like Quote, is an "armed scout robot", built to resemble a human girl. Quote does not speak during the normal game, though there are several instances where Quote communicates to other characters. Quote's dialogue is not shown to the player, instead being shown as a series of dots (ex: .......). In the WiiWare port, the player has access to "Curly's Story", which switches the roles of Quote and Curly Brace, where Quote speaks a line. Due to the fact that Quote is a robot, he is capable of withstanding huge amounts of damage if he has acquired multiple Life Capsules, which increase his maximum durability. He is also very good at jumping, as he can jump farther than any other character besides Curly Brace, who jumps just as high as him. History Ten years prior to the events of the game, Quote and Curly Brace were sent to The Island during the conflict over theDemon Crown. Unlike the other robots sent to the Island, Quote and Curly were ordered to destroy the Demon Crown rather than claim it. As they arrived later than the other robots, much of the Island was in ruin, with death and carnage everywhere. By the time they found the Demon Crown, a human named Miakid had already found it first and unleashed its power. Quote and Curly battled the third Crown Holder and successfully wounded him but were eventually defeated, and were incapacitated for the next ten years. Quote awakened ten years later in a small cave with complete amnesia. He shortly wandered into Mimiga Villagewhere, before long, he became involved in the conflict created by The Doctor, the Crown's newest holder. Quote allied himself with those who resisted the Doctor's tyranny and successfully put a stop to his evil doings with the help of his companions and various weapons he acquired throughout his travels. Ten years prior to the events of the game, Quote and Curly Brace were sent to the floating Island during the conflict over the Demon Crown. Unlike the other robots sent to the Island, Quote and Curly were ordered to destroy the Demon Crown rather than recover it. As they arrived later than the other robots, much of the Island was in shambles by the time they arrived, with destruction and carnage everywhere. By the time they found the Demon Crown, a human - Miakid - had already found it first and unleashed its power. Quote and Curly battled him and successfully wounded him but were eventually defeated, and were incapacitated for the next ten years. Curly reawakens some time after the ten years from their battle with complete amnesia (remembering only her name). Somewhere in or near the Sand Zone, she stumbled upon four orphaned Mimigas called the Colons. She decided to take them as her adopted children and lived peacefully until the Doctor's minions began roaming around the Island, kidnapping Mimigas. Before long, Quote arrived in the Sand Zone, where he stumbled upon Curly and the Mimigas she's protecting. Curly mistakes Quote for a "Killer Robot" and attacks, but ends up being defeated. Upon seeing Quote spare her "children", she realized Quote was not trying to eliminate them. Soon after Quote's departure, Misery arrives in the Sand Zone and teleports the Colons to the Plantation. She then sends Curly to the Labyrinth, where her injuries are treated by Dr. Gero, who heals her. She then strikes out for theBoulder Room, where she meets up with Quote. After a scuffle with Balrog, the two continue further into the Labyrinth together untill they come across and defeat the Core. Unfortunately, water then fills the room, and Quote would have drowned, had Curly not given him her Air Tank. If Quote has the Tow Rope, he can save Curly. Curly can then be carried to safety and treated by Quote. Unfortunately, the two became separated upon Quote's defeat of the Ironhead. Curly later washed up in the Plantation, where she was found by Cthulhu. She had once again become afflicted by amnesia, no longer remembering even her name. Quote then found her, and traveled to the Mimiga VillageGraveyard to find a mushroom to restore her memory - Ma Pignon. This restores all of her memory, including Quote's name (which she reveals for the first time in the entire game). Curly then gives Quote an item known as the Iron Bond. The Iron Bond's item description refers to Curly as "The only person you would trust your back to." Curly appears once more in Sacred Grounds. Unlike all other times, she has the Nemesis, as opposed to her usual weapon, the Machine Gun. Quote straps her to his back with the Tow Rope and together they defeat Ballos. As Ballos dies, the walls begin to close in, but she and Quote are rescued by Balrog. The three of them then go and live together someplace nice. Trivia *He does not speak throughout the game, but in the WiiWare port's Curly Mode, in which Curly and Quote switch roles, Quote says a single line. *On Quote's hat "Curly Brace" is written, showing that they were really somehow connected. Gamewise, Quote and Curly were partners prior to Cave Story's setting. However, Curly Brace was Quote's original name in the beta-version of Cave Story. *On the official Cave Story 3D website and in the Cave Story DSiware guide, he is called "Mr. Traveler." This is a placeholder name, likely derived from Chako asking if he was a traveler in their dialogue in Bushlands. *On the PC, Wii, and DSi versions, he switches outfits based on difficulty settings and during holidays, for example, he has gray 'skin' and wears a Santa outfit around Christmas and New Year's Eve/Day *Curly displays the ability to create an energy shield (possibly the Air Tank's shield) to deflect Missiles during her battle with Quote, but never does this when fighting enemies afterwards. Quote also never gains this ability. It's unknown how Curly was able to use this ability. *In the beta-version of Cave Story, Curly Brace was the name of the protagonist, but had Quote's sprites with a different color-scheme. *Curly, like Quote, is named after a punctuation mark used in programming. *Curly is a playable-but-hidden class in Gang Garrison 2, she uses the Bubbler and Blade.